Tu vestido rosa
by BlueEyedHero
Summary: Lituania pasa por una boutique donde encuentra un lindo vestido para Polonia. A Feliks, el regalo le gusta demasiado.


Woah, en serio mi primer fic de Hetalia sera un LietPol? jaja bueno, ya que... por ser el primero se lo dedico a mi amor de mi vida, Wendy XDDD te amo ;D  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Lo de siempre, Hetalia no me pertenece, blablabla... no le encuentro sentido a eso. anyways, al fic :D

* * *

><p>Te miro sonriendo, pero a la vez confundido. Esto te emociona mucho, ¿verdad? Claro, justo hoy, 22 de julio, es tu cumpleaños. Y de camino a tu casa pase por una tienda, una boutique. Lo que vi en la vidriera me recordó absolutamente a ti. Un lindo vestido, rosa pálido, con una hermosa caída. Con unos cuantos olanes finos de un rosa un poco mas oscuro. Inmediatamente pensé en ti usando ese vestido. Primero pensé en pasar de largo y llegar a comprar unos chocolates y unas rosas, como había planeado al principio.<p>

Pero luego imaginé tu cara cuando te enteraras de que lo había visto y no lo compré para ti. Un "rayos Liet! como que, tu ya me conoces! osea como que me hubiera encantado ese vestido" habría salido de tu boca mientras hacías un lindo puchero. Con esto en mente, decidí entrar inmediatamente a la tienda.

Claro que la dependienta me miró un poco raro mientras me acerqué al mostrador.

-Di-disculpe... el vestido de ahi, ¿que precio tiene? -le dije señalando el hermoso vestido, algo nervioso.

Ella se me quedó viendo un momento. Pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Ah claro! Es para tu novia, verdad muchachito?- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Emm... si... -asentí. Luego murmuré, muy bajo para que no oyera: "algo asi".

-Muy bien. Su precio es de 350 zlotys. *

-Pe-perfecto... -saqué esa cantidad en billetes polacos, pues en tu país aún no usan el euro. La mujer me miró de nuevo y preguntó:

-Y sabes de que talla es tu amada? O quieres tratar de adivinar? No hay problema si no le queda, puedes venir a la proxima acompañado por ella para que se lo pruebe, y con gusto se lo cambiaré si es necesario.

-Emm...- pensé recordando lo delgado y pequeño de tu cuerpo-, creo que sería talla chica.

-Bien, bien querido. Dejame voy por el.

La señora entró a la parte posterior de la tienda, y yo me puse a revisar los vestidos cercanos. No. Ninguno se vería tan bien en tí como ese.

Cuando ella volvió, llegó con una caja blanca en sus manos.

-Dime jovencito, ¿te gustaría que te lo envolviera? será completamente gratis! -me dijo ella, guiñandome un ojo.

-Ehh.. si, claro... -respondí. Ella me mostró algunos de los papeles para envolver que tenía. Sin dudar escogí el de color rosa que iba acompañado de un moño blanco. Una vez envuelto el regalo, salí de la tienda y me dirigí a tu casa, corriendo un poco pues estaba impaciente por darte tu regalo.

Al llegar, asomé primero mi cabeza por la puerta, viendo que no estabas por ahí entré.

-¿Po? ¿donde estas?- pregunté buscandote.

-Acá arriba Liet! -oí que tu voz venía desde el segundo piso, así que subí.

Cuando llegué te vi recostado en el sillon de la estancia, viendo televisión,

-Liet! Como que, que rayos haces aquí?

-Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Polska*!-, dije en tu idioma, mostrandote la caja que traía conmigo.

Te levantaste inmediatamente y la tomaste en tus manos.

-Li-liet! No debiste!- dijiste, pero aún así la pusiste en el sillón y rompiste el papel rápidamente. Cuando quitaste la tapa de la caja te quedaste mirando atónito.

-Co to jest*?- al ver que no lo sacabas de la caja, me adelanté y tomé el vestido, levantándolo para que lo vieras.

Una vez que saqué el vestido, tu cara estaba mas sorprendida que antes.

-L-lo compré para ti, Po. Espero que te guste-, te dije con un suave sonrojo en mi cara.

Y ahora aquí estas, parado con tu vestido rosa enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo de tu habitación. Das vueltas y brinquitos a veces. Tomas suavemente una de las orillas del vestido y lo levantas un poco. Mi cara se pone roja al ver tus delgadas y blancas piernas, pero pareces no darte cuenta.

-Liet! Como que, me encanta! Osea esta hermoso! Tipo, donde lo compraste?

-Ah pu-pues... de camino a tu casa lo encontré en una tienda.

-Toris... -me ves con una sonrisa en tu rostro-, como que... muchas gracias. Pero dime, ¿como se me ve?

Te miro sonriendo también. No puedo evitar halagarte, pues la verdad te ves hermoso, pero aún asi me pongo nervioso.

-Emm... tu... te ves... -no puedo encontrar palabras para describir cuan precioso te ves.

Veo que me miras expectante. Como sigo sin encontrar palabras, y quiero evitar que te sientas mal, me levanto de tu cama, donde había estado sentado hasta ese momento. Me paro detrás de ti, que sigues viendote en el espejo, y coloco mis manos en tus hombros, que quedaban un poco descubiertos por el cuello del vestido. Hago que puedas ver mi cara por el espejo y te sonrío.

-Te ves hermoso, Feliks... como siempre lo haces.

-Awww Liet! -te pones rojo, pero sonríes ampliamente-, tipo, como que eres tan lindo! -te pones de frente a mi y abrazas mi cuello, mientras yo te tomo de la cintura.

-Toris... ten cuidado con el vestido, como que, no se vaya a maltratar, ok?

-Descuida Po, tendre cuidado-, me acerco mas a ti, fijando mis ojos sobre los tuyos.

Tu cara se acerca suavemente a la mía, y dejo mis parpados caer mientras junto tus suaves labios con los míos.

No sería de nuestros primeros besos. En verdad, es uno de los muchos que me gusta darte a diario.

Hacemos el beso cada vez mas intenso, y siento como pasas tus dedos por mi cabello, al tiempo que yo paso mis manos por todo tu cuerpo. , bajando a traves de la suave tela del vestido.

-Ahh... Liet...-gimes suavemente al sentir mis manos sobre tu cuerpo.

-Sabes, Feliks? el vestido es solo parte de tu regalo, a continuacion sigue la segunda parte...

-Ah si? tipo, como que, que es la segunda parte? -te pones algo rojo mientras lo preguntas.

-Te lo mostraré en vez de decirte...-, dicho esto, te tomo suavemente y te acuesto en la cama. Luego comienzo a besar tu cuello, se que es una de tus debilidades.

-Ah... T-toris... -te retuerces suavemente bajo mis caricias.

Tus traviesas manos se dirigen a los botones de mi camisa, y aunque siento que tiemblas un poco por la ansiedad, los desabrochas con facilidad, sonriendo de medio lado, y la quitas con rapidez.

Yo pienso en hacer lo mismo, y dirijo mis manos a la parte de atras de tu vestido, sin embargo, me detienes.

-Dejalo así, Toris-, me dices con un suspiro.

Te miro sorprendido. Primero pedías que tuviera cuidado con el vestido, y ahora, a pesar de que sabes lo que vendrá no quieres quitartelo. Aun asi, prefiero hacerte caso, y acaricio con mis manos las blancas y delicadas piernas que vi hace poco.

Mientras hago esto, pasas tus suaves manos por mi espalda, por todas esas cicatrices que ahora son sensibles a cualquier pequeño tacto tuyo.

Un suave gruñido sale de mi boca, pero hago lo posible por seguir acariciando tu suave piel. Me detengo en tu trasero, y siento como gimes mi nombre.

-Li-liet! Ah... no pares...mmmhhh...

Sigo besando tu cuello y la parte que queda descubierta de tu pecho. Con una mano me deshago de tu ropa interior, mientras que la otra la dirijo a tus labios. Sabes que hacer, asi que despues de dar unos cuantos besos a mis dedos, los introduces suavemente en tu boca, lamiendolos y llenandolos de saliva.

Los dirigo a tu entrada y te tensas un poco. A pesar de todas las veces que lo hemos hecho, te sigues poniendo nervioso, asi que te beso suavemente para distraerte mientras inserto el primer dedo.

-Mnghh...- te retuerces un poco bajo mi cuerpo, pero se que lo estas disfrutando, asi que luego de unos momentos utilizo otro de mis dedos para prepararte, moviendolos cada vez mas rápido.

-p-proszę*, Liet...!- me apuras cuando llego al tercer dedo, pero sigo preparandote, para evitar lastimarte a toda costa. Quiero que solo sientas placer y nada mas.

Tras unos momentos se que estas listo, asi que me deshago rapidamente de mis pantalones y ropa interior. Levanto tus piernas y dejo un beso en tu muslo antes de posicionarme en tu entrada.

-Me dices si te duele, mi amor...- con esto comienzo a entrar suavemente.

-Agh... mmhh... Liet...-veo que aprietas los ojos, asi que me detengo.

-Estas bien?

-S-si... solo... mmhh...sigue...

Entro por completo y me abrazas fuertemente. Pronto me indicas que puedo seguir, asi que salgo por completo y entro de golpe.

-AAAH! Toris!..

-Mhhh... Po...

Comienzo con un ritmo lento pero profundo. Despues de unos momentos me miras fijamente con la cara sonrojada.

-Liet! Ve como que... mas rapido, si? Ahhh...

Sonrío a duras penas por tu petición, pero aun asi la cumplo. Cambio el ángulo unos centímetros, y cuando gritas mi nombre, se que debo seguir asi.

-Mhh... Po... te sientes genial...- te beso de nuevo y con mi mano bajo tu vestido, comienzo a masturbarte.

-AH! Liet!... ah si... mmmh!

Aumento el ritmo de mis envestidas y el movimiento de mi mano. Unos segundos despues vuelves a mirarme.

-Liet ya no... puedo... mmhh...

-Ni yo Po... mmmhng...

Con un alto gemido tuyo y un fuerte gruñido por mi parte, terminas en mi mano y yo dentro de ti.

Al día siguiente despiertas con el vestido aun puesto. Por mas que insistí en que te lo quitaras y lo guardaras para dormir, no lo hiciste. ¿Tanto te ha gustado, amor? Me haces sentir muy feliz cuando veo tus ojos, aun algo somnolientos posarse sobre mi.

-Dzień dobry, Liet...-, me saludas.

-Labas rytas, mano meile...-paso una mano por tu cara-, Dime, te gusto bastante mi regalo, no?

-Emm... tipo, como que pudo haber estado mejor-, me dices con una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong> como soy una freak de idiomas, puse palabras en polaco y lituano. Aqui estan los significados.

-zloty: moneda polaca. 1 zloty= 0.29 dolares aprox.

- Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Polska! : ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Polonia!

- Co to jest?: ¿Qué es esto?

- proszę: Por favor

- Dzień dobry: Buenos días

- Labas rytas, mano meile: Buenos días, mi amor.

**R&R please... si es que alguien lo lee XD**


End file.
